Jack's Spell Part Two: Heat
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Has the spell really worn off? BlackIce, PitchxJack, smutty smut smut. Part two of Jack's Spell.


It had been over a week since Jack accidently turned Pitch into a cat and Jack has been trying to find any reason to see Pitch, but every time he tried he would psych himself out once he got close to the hole in the ground. He wanted to know how Pitch was doing, but he was worried that Pitch may actually be mad at him for what happened. Maybe he had time to rethink seeing him again and would ignore Jack the moment he came into the lair. Jack's heart plummeted at the thought.

Jack looked at the hole that was only a few feet away. He could do this. It didn't take much to jump down the hole and into Pitch's lair. He's done it several times before, but that was before he turned him into a cat and brought him to the workshop. He had to force those thoughts away to keep him from psyching himself out again. With a deep breath, he walked over to the dark hole and looked down into the empty darkness. His heart raced against his ribcage. Not even thinking if it was a bad idea or not, he jumped down the hole.

He flew through the tunnels until he reached Pitch's main room, and probably the only place that had any light. "Pitch!" he called out the moment his feet hit the warm stone floor. He looked around for any shadow manipulation and his nervousness started to die with the fall of his heart when he saw none. "Pitch!" he called out again, but more desperate this time.

"What do you want, Jack?" a deep, seductive voice whispered behind him.

Jack jumped and turned to the voice to see two glowing gold eyes staring at him. Something was different about Pitch's eyes. Something that made Jack hear his own heart pounding in his ears. "Where were you when I first called?" he asked as he tried to keep a nonchalant look about him.

He could see Pitch's eyes narrow at him before he turned away into the shadows. Jack immediately started to search for where Pitch would appear next.

"You should leave," Pitch's dark voice came out of the nothing.

Jack couldn't hide how those words hurt. "I thought you said…" his voice fell silent. He couldn't bring himself to finish.

Pitch was silent to the point that Jack thought he had left, but he could hear a sigh escape from Pitch. "Right now isn't a good time, boy," Pitch said softly. "It would be best if you leave."

Jack search frantically for where the voice came from and caught the sight of Pitch's tall frame leaving for the shadows. As quickly as he could, Jack ran to Pitch with a hand stretched out to grab him. "Hold on!" he yelled out as he grasped his hand around something. Whatever it was made Pitch stop. "Why are you telling me to leave?" he asked angrily. His hand clenched tightly around what he thought was Pitch's robe, until he heard the man hiss in pain. Jack looked down at his hand and with the glow from his staff he could see a long, black, moving, fuzzy thing in his grasp that happened to be attached to Pitch.

The tail war ripped from his hands and he looked up to a very angry looking Pitch, but his eyes traveled higher to see two cat like ears perched on top of his head. "What the…" Jack started.

"Don't even, boy," Pitch snarled. His ears were drawn back in anger as his tail swished back and forth.

Jack couldn't hold back a howl of laughter. "This is why you didn't want me to see you?" he laughed out as tears leaked from his eyes.

Jack barely let out a gasp before he was pushed up against a wall and his staff was thrown from his grasp. Pitch's warm body was pressed tantalizingly against his body. "That isn't the only reason, _Jack_," Pitch whispered.

Jack shivered not only from the hot air against his ear and neck, but from the way Pitch said his name. He could only hope that Pitch couldn't feel how he hardened just from that. He would never hear the end of it.

"You've been hanging around the outside of my lair," Pitch said as he pressed closer to Jack.

Jack was sure Pitch could now feel him, but he could also feel Pitch as well. His cheeks frosted over as he could feel Pitch's harden length against him.

"Every time I had to suffer with the wind dragging your scent down here, teasing me," Pitch continued. "Then you had the gall to come down here, practically taunting the beast now. Even after I told you to leave…" Pitch let out a deep chuckle, sending shivers down Jack's spine. "Now…Now, I'm not letting you go."

Jack didn't even fight it when Pitch took both his hands above his head and held them there with one of his own. The other hand dragged its way down Jack's clothed body, running a fingertip over Jack's erection and making Jack gasp in pleasure. He was disappointed when the hand left his member, but he had to bite back a moan when Pitch slipped a hand up his hoodie. The hot flesh of Pitch's hand ran softly over Jack's torso, making him lean towards the touch.

"I hope you know what you got yourself into, _Jack_," Pitch purred as he kissed up Jack's neck.

Jack could only gasp in return. Did he want this? His body screamed that he did, but his mind didn't know. How would the Guardians react? When Pitch ran his thumb across Jack's nipple, all thought left him.

"No more thinking, Jack," Pitch whispered barely enough for Jack to hear. "Think only of right now." With that, Pitch latched his lips to Jack's with a heated kiss. He ran his tongue across Jack's lip and he automatically opened. The older man ran his tongue over every crevice of Jack's mouth. Jack couldn't stop the moan in his throat when Pitch ran his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

Pitch moved away from Jack's mouth and made his way down his neck. His teeth dragged across the blemish-less skin, leaving red whelps in their wake. Pitch removed his hand from Jack's wrists, but only to remove Jack's hoodie. His wrists were placed back against the wall, but this time they were held down by shadows.

Jack could barely see Pitch kneel down in front of him and started to slowly lick at his chest as if he were tasting him. Pitch's lips wrapped around Jack's nipple and he let a low moan. Pitch used that as a reason to pay special attention to both before running his tongue down his sides and along the edge of his pants. His breathing hitched as Pitch ran his fingers around the edge and slowly slipped his pants down. Jack hissed at the sudden release his erection had from his tight pants.

Pitch ran his hands up Jack's pale thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs as he went. He gave small kisses and licks on Jack's inner thigh as he lifted one of his legs up over his shoulder. Pitch wrapped his hand tightly at the base of Jack's cock and slowly pumped it. Jack moaned at the movements and tried to thrust into Pitch's hand, but he was held back by a hand at his waist.

"Are you enjoying yourself, _Jack_?" Pitch cooed, his hot breath hitting Jack's aching cock.

Jack whimpered in reply. Pitch chuckled and ran a tongue down the underside of Jack's cock, making him breathe in sharply. "Pitch!"

Pitch chuckled again. "That's what I want to hear, _Jack_," he purred. He ran his tongue over him again before running his tongue over the tip, lapping up the precum and pushing the tips of his tongue several times over the slit. When Pitch took the head of Jack's cock in his mouth, Jack nearly came at the moment. He cried out at the heat of Pitch's mouth that surrounded him slowly. Pitch's head started to bob, his tongue twisting around Jack's cock, and Jack's hands fell to his side. All that supported him was a shaky leg and Pitch's shoulder. Jack lifted a quivering hand to Pitch's head and held his soft black hair loosely. He barely noticed when a slick finger started to penetrate him. He tried to move away from the finger and the pain, but he was held down by Pitch's hand and a warning growl that sent vibrations up his cock. He stayed still as he tried to focus on Pitch's mouth while the finger moved slowly in and out of him.

Another finger entered and he moaned at it stretched him. A startled cry came from him when the fingers brushed up against a bundle of nerves and he felt himself release in Pitch's mouth. He would have fallen if Pitch didn't have against the wall.

Pitch licked him clean before pushing him up the wall with Jack's leg still over his shoulder and had him wrap his leg around his waist. His fingers were still deep in Jack, hitting the bundle over and over, slowly bringing him back to a full erection. Another finger was added and it only made Jack moan louder. Pitch kissed him open mouthed and Jack could taste himself of Pitch's tongue as it twisted with his.

Pitch removed his fingers, much to Jack's displeasure. "This is going to hurt," he whispered. Jack didn't have time to question what would hurt before Pitch started to push himself into Jack. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure that made Jack dug his nails into Pitch's shoulders. When he was finally at the hilt, Jack couldn't believe how full he felt. The heat coming from inside him was making him melt. He was breathing so hard that his lungs ached with every breath.

Pitch slowly pulled out until only the head of his penis was in Jack before slamming back in and smacking straight into the same bundle of nerves from earlier. Jack cried out Pitch's name as Pitch relentlessly pounded into him. His senses were over whelmed by the pleasure shooting through his system.

Suddenly all he could see was stars as he came for the second time. He couldn't remember anything after that. All he knew was when he woke up, he was in the soft warmth of a bed and wrapped around something even warmer. Fingers moved slowly through his hair, combing it.

"You're awake?"

Jack shot up, now completely away. He looked at where the voice came from to see that it was also what he was wrapped around. "Pitch," Jack gasped.

Pitch sat next to him on the bed with a book in his hand and reading glasses perched on his nose. The cat ears were gone and most likely the tail. He was also very naked, much like Jack.

"Where…What…" Jack tried to form some sort of question, but nothing came out right.

Pitch looked over at him with his gold eyes and smirked. "Yes, Jack?" he asked with a laugh.

Jack glared at him. "Where did the ears go?"

Pitch looked like he expected the question and went back to reading. "They left after we had sex," he put plainly, making Jack blush. "That spell you casted on me hadn't finished itself even when you threw me in the water. It would have dissipated by itself after I was done going through heat, but you showed up and made the process that much quicker." Pitch closed his book and sat it down along with his glasses before looking at Jack with heated eyes. "If I had known you wanted in my bed so bad, _Jack_, all you had to do was tell me," he purred as he moved towards Jack.

Jack backed away, but Pitch still pursued. He could feel nipping along his jawline before chuckling in his ear. "Maybe this time you won't pass out."

AN: I wrote this this morning after writing the third part last night. I know strange. I hope you enjoyed this. If you did you have to thank Archangel of Dragons and her lovely friend Jeremy. They told me I should so I did. I love reviews, so please leave some. They make me want to type more. BTW second time writing smut...ever... =D


End file.
